


Making a Baby

by FiveStillAlive



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Denial, Dyslexic Thor, M/M, Pregnancy, discussions of pregnancy, reading anxiety, technical dirty talk kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveStillAlive/pseuds/FiveStillAlive
Summary: “I want your child, Thor. I want you to get me pregnant.”“Wha-“ Oh. Thor sighed, and mostly suppressed an eyeroll. This again! Loki had gotten the most ridiculous idea… “Brother, really. I’m pleased to make love to you again, for any reason, but surely you’re not still interested in that nonsense?”“It makes sense!” Loki protested. “It’s understood to be true on many worlds, beyond the realms!”“Someone would have noticed if sex causes pregnancy!”
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 258





	Making a Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this 90% written and just sitting there, mocking me, all through my writer’s block. So finishing it today was kind of “Oh my god I can write quick, hurry!” impulsive. Hopefully there isn’t too jarring a tone/style shift. Meh.

Thor dragged in a slow, deep breath of his brother’s scent, as the trickster stretched luxuriously, sprawled across him in their bed. Warm air and gentle sunlight were streaming in on them, and Loki smelled like the lazy, consuming sex they’d been having all morning.

In that moment, Thor knew life was perfect. His maturity had been hard-won, these last years, and now, somehow, he had everything he could ever possibly want. New Asgard was rebuilt and thriving. Relations among the realms were better than ever. He had Loki, healthy and sane, at his side and in his bed, and these days they didn’t even bother hiding their love, from each other or from all the galaxy.

Loki let out a contented sigh and nuzzled into his neck, and he knew his brother felt the same perfect happiness he did.

They had a compromise. Loki aimed his trickery at Asgard’s enemies and allies, winning underhanded agreements in Asgard’s favor, or setting their enemies fighting, or who knew what convoluted games. In return, Thor did his best not to view Loki as a danger he must control, a threat he must keep leashed. He let Loki run his course. And, free of Father and Thor’s restrictions, Loki seemed to contain himself easily enough.

Had that been all, Thor wondered? Had Loki only pushed so recklessly because he knew he would be stopped? Or perhaps that was an oversimplification. Thor was not the only one who had gained maturity since that doomed coronation.

Or then again, perhaps Loki was merely biding his time and lulling Thor into complacency. Yes, Thor would likely wake up overthrown and imprisoned some morning, and wouldn’t that lead to a fun game?

Loki shifted against him again, apparently giving up on falling back into sleep. Thor captured him with a hand in his hair, cupping firmly around the back of his head, and pulled him into another lazy kiss.

When Loki pulled away, he let himself fall to Thor’s side, perhaps surrendering to his need to escape overheating. Now that they knew what he was, it seemed to Thor that there were any number of signs, dozens of traits that marked him as Jotun, or at least something other than Asgardian. Thor let him gain the terrible distance of sprawling on his back, but kept hold of one hand, refusing to entirely relinquish his catch. Loki laughed softly at him, and caressed his knuckles.

“Brother… I am thinking of having a child.”

Thor perked up at once, rolling onto one elbow. A child! He’d often hoped… “That’s wonderful! Can I be the father? Did you have someone else in mind?” Almost everyone took on a father when they decided to have a child; a second parent was such a help with the demands of parenthood. And those who could not have children themselves were usually eager - and honored - to be chosen for such a position. Given the political complications of being prince and heir, and then rebuilding, Thor had never been free to be a father before, but if it was Loki’s child…

Anyway, he was king now, so who would stop him? He didn’t think Loki would pick anyone else, unless he wanted to do it himself...

Loki was smiling at him, happy, but with something faintly sneaky hiding within. “Of course I want you to be the father. Who else?”

Thor squeezed Loki’s hand, and kissed it in delight, restraining himself from tackling Loki with a certainly unwelcomely-warm hug. A child! “When?”

“Right away.” Loki said firmly, putting lie to his earlier claim to be only ‘thinking of’ such a thing. “I only went off the pill yesterday, so I almost certainly can’t get pregnant yet. But would you like to try again?” He took Thor’s hand, and drew it tantalizingly down his body.

Thor watched his hand’s journey down his brother, enjoying the sight. But… “Try again?”

Loki bit his lip, and spread his legs, graceful and seductive, no matter that they had coupled so recently. “I want your child, Thor. I want you to get me pregnant.”

“Wha-“ Oh. Thor sighed, and mostly suppressed an eyeroll. This again! Loki had gotten the most ridiculous idea… “Brother, really. I’m pleased to make love to you again, for any reason, but surely you’re not still interested in that nonsense?”

“It makes sense!” Loki protested. “It’s understood to be true on many worlds, beyond the realms!”

“Do you really think that Asgard’s best healers, most learned scholars, and greatest sorcerers, for thousands of years, would miss something like that? Not to mention those of the other realms!” Thor gestured emphatically.

“Asgardians are so fertile, and so sexually active-“

“Someone would have noticed if sex causes pregnancy!”

Loki twitched, perhaps realizing how ridiculous it sounded, but persisted. “Not all the realms missed it! Midgardians know about it!”

Thor gave Loki a look, trying to figure out if this was just one of his games. “Midgardians think a lot of strange things, brother. That a mother’s bed partner somehow causes pregnancy is only one of them.”

“People don’t get pregnant if they don’t have sex!”

This time Thor didn’t bother suppressing his eyeroll. Loki had picked up this strange idea somewhere in his travels, and occasionally got enthusiastic about trying to convince Thor of its truth. Despite millennia of accumulated Asgardian knowledge disputing it! “People don’t get pregnant if they don’t eat, either; that doesn’t mean food causes pregnancy. People don’t get pregnant when they aren’t physically and emotionally well. The exact same states that would have someone refrain from sex! And the hormones responsible for a high sex drive are associated with high fertility and readiness to become pregnant!”

“You hear about healthy people who go off the pill, and don’t have sex, and they don’t get pregnant, all the time!”

“Monks, climbing up mountains! They turn off their need for food and sleep, of course they can keep themselves from becoming pregnant! But regular pregnancy is just a normal function of a healthy body! And!” He interrupted before his brother could argue further. “You hear about people getting pregnant while traveling, or in seclusion, or just people who don’t enjoy sex!”

“That doesn’t mean they never have it! And it takes weeks, even months, after sex for pregnancy to show! People who think they’re becoming pregnant in isolation are simply discounting sex from some time ago! Or lying about having a partner! You think travelers never have sex with off-worlders?”

Thor gestured frustratedly. “You think someone who refrains from sex for months - months! - is in a healthy enough state to get pregnant?”

“Children look like their fathers!”

“Not always! Pregnancy is a powerful state! Mothers with a strong emotional attachment to whoever they’ve chosen to be the father can have such a strong reaction to the sight of their partner that it can even influence the development of the pregnancy!”

Loki made an exasperated noise. “You realize that’s ridiculous, don’t you?”

“More ridiculous than fathers somehow passing traits on through sex?” Thor thumped a hand against the mattress triumphantly, realizing he had a foolproof point. “Lesbians!” He exclaimed. “Women who prefer to have sex only with other women get pregnant at a much lower rate! They’re having the same amount of sex as anyone else, but their hormone levels just aren’t what they need to be to cause regular pregnancy!”

Loki growled. “That’s because only a partner with testicles can cause pregnancy!”

“Well, that’s very convenient! Very fair and inclusive of biology! And how would your body even tell what genitals your partner has?”

“It-“ Loki looked momentarily confused, but quickly shook it away. “Look, did you even read that book I gave you?”

Thor’s mind flashed to the book Loki had pushed on him the last time he’d tried to convince Thor of this bizarre idea, abandoned unopened on his bedside table. Or… near it. With a twinge of guilt he remembered it falling behind the table, and that he hadn’t yet bothered to retrieve it.

“I… skimmed it.” he grumbled, looking away.

Loki glared at him, like he could see every bent page the fall had resulted in.

Thor, being king and all, made the decision that this conversation was due for a change in direction, away from what may or may not have become of his brother’s rare, imported book. “Brother…” He pulled Loki’s hand to his lips, and kissed down his wrist, loving him. “I would love to think I could actually cause you to become pregnant. I want to raise your child with you. I want to have everything to do with it, including its creation. It’s a wonderful idea. But it isn’t true.”

“Hmm.” Loki’s eyes had that dangerous, thrilling sparkle, that Thor loved so much, and he rose smoothly from the sheets, and straddled Thor’s hips, pushing him back onto his back. “But you’d like it to be true?”

“Of course.” He ran worshipful hands over his brother’s thighs, and around his hips. “I know you have been jealous of me at times, but I must confess, I’ve always envied you your ability to have children.”

Loki smirked, liking to hear of Thor envying him, the prideful creature. “Then humor me.” He rolled his hips. “I want your child, no other’s. Make a child with me, brother. Make me pregnant with your child.”

It was a thrilling idea. To make Loki be pregnant with the child they would raise together! Thor surged up, and flipped them, and pinned Loki under him, Loki grinning and wrapping his limbs tight around him. “Oh, yes. I will make you pregnant, brother!” He got a hand between them, and around Loki’s lovely cock. “I’m going to make you come so hard you have twins!”

Loki suddenly growled, and gave Thor’s ass a hard pinch.

“Ow!”

“That’s not how it works!”

Thor frowned, and gave him a thorough kiss, to distract him from further attacks. “What am I doing here, stimulating ovulation?” He suddenly captured Loki’s wrists and pinned them above his head, grinning at a thought. “What stimulates that, brother? Do you need me to be rough with you? Do you need biting and passion?”

Loki squirmed, but was caught fast. “No, I have to already be ovulating for it to work. You need to fuck me; I need your cum! Which-“ He looked annoyed, perhaps at forgetting this detail of his mad theory earlier. “is how my body knows what genitals you have, and why it doesn’t work if you only have a uterus!”

Thor chuckled, and released Loki’s arms, after claiming another kiss. “You need my cum, really? Are you sure this theory of yours isn’t just a kinky fantasy?”

“It- It isn’t.” He was flushed.

“Looks like it is, brother. Do you like the idea of me coming in you? You need me to come in you again and again, and fill you up with my spill?”

Loki groaned, and dragged Thor in for another kiss, even as he jerked his hips needily up, demanding him. “Fuck, yes, please…”

“I’m going to. I’m going to fuck you again and again, every night until I see you growing round with my child, with the pregnancy I made you have.”

Loki whimpered. “Please, fuck, Thor, I need you in me!”

How could he resist such a sweet request? And it was wonderfully easy to slide back into his beautiful brother, so slick and warm and inviting. Wonderfully gratifying to hear his luxuriating moan, and feel his fingers tighten needily in Thor’s hair. “Is this what you need, love?”

“Yes!” Loki’s voice was glutted with satisfaction, even as he writhed and pushed and demanded. “More! More, brother, fill me!”

“Oh, I’m going to fill you! I’m going to fill you until you can’t fit another drop! My cum is going to give you so much extra nutrients-“

He had a moment of Loki’s eyes flashing with annoyance as his only warning, then he was pushed not only off his brother, but off the bed entirely.

“Ow! Hey! Wha-“

Loki’s angry glare down at him cut him off. “That’s not how it works!” Loki snapped, before storming out of bed and disappearing into the bathroom. The door snapped pointedly shut behind him.

—————

Thor retrieved the book from behind his bedside table, and looked at it, unhappily.

It was a very thick book.

He opened it up and flipped through it. It was a very thick book, with very dense, lengthy blocks of text.

Thor… was a slow reader.

It had always bothered him. He was very intelligent, by any measure! Loki teased otherwise, sometimes, but in truth it was only that Thor did not have Loki’s suspicious, twisted mind for scheming. He’d learned languages all-speak didn’t reach, and studied the customs and history of every realm he spent time in, and thought on his feet in chaotic situations - he certainly had plenty of practice with that. He’d spent centuries learning the nature of the bifrost, and Yggdrasil, and he’d studied the ships other worlds used to travel, and he loved nothing better than to understand some new facet of a complex ecosystem…

But he was a very slow reader.

He flipped through the book, feeling a creeping, helpless anxiety. Like he was a child again, given homework he couldn’t do.

He wasn’t a child. He was Thor Odinson, King of Asgard. He would at least skim the book, and get enough of an understanding to satisfy Loki!

Determined, he carried the book to his table, and sat down. He would take notes! That would help him focus, and keep track of what he learned! He got up, retrieved parchment, quill, and ink, and sat down again, shoulders squared to face this enemy. He flipped to the first page of chapter one and started reading, blood racing with conviction.

He would get through this! At least enough! He would not let this childish anxiety stop him! He would-

He took a deep breath, reminding himself to actually focus on what he was reading, rather than his determination to read it. Yes, right.

‘Throughout the many corners of the galaxy-‘ Oh good, he liked learning about the worlds beyond the realms! He forced away the thought that the galaxy didn’t have corners.

‘Throughout the many corners of the galaxy, life has developed countless methods of reproducing itself. On most worlds, traditionally biological life begins with single cell organisms, which are in most important ways the same from world to world.’

That actually was interesting. Thor had never given much thought to the galaxy’s convergent evolution!

‘In this chapter, we will examine the similarities and variations that frequently occur in the early stages of life on different worlds.’

Hmm. That wasn’t what he needed. Thor skipped to chapter two.

‘Now that a thorough understanding of the underlying basis of genetic structure has been obtained-‘

Thor’s stomach clenched. What? How important was that? Probably not very. He plowed on ahead, skipping the rambling, introductory first paragraph.

‘As was covered in chapter one, the mertazoidal class of the biological line is crucial for understanding anything beyond single cell organisms. A retopedic lineage reorganizes genetic coding very differently from those with a cegokenic or perizodic background. Of course, understanding if a specimen is from a caonic or nitoic environment tells us the broad class of lerogic-‘

Thor stared at the paragraph, trying to take it in. Feeling faintly panicky, he skipped down a few more paragraphs.

‘To understand the Zerik’s factor, the following simple equation-‘

Thor looked at the equation. None of the symbols were familiar except a single, mocking radical.

Oh no.

He stared for a long moment, frozen. Then took a long, slow breath.

Thor Odinson was not going to be defeated by a book!

He flipped determinedly back to chapter one, and prepared to take a lot of notes.

—————

Loki’s soft, eager moan in Thor’s ear shot directly up his spine, and made him tighten his grip on his lovely brother. Loki gasped approval, and went back to nibbling under Thor’s ear.

He was sitting cross-legged on Loki’s bed, with Loki straddling his lap, and moving wonderfully against him, hands buried in Thor’s hair, while Thor’s encircled Loki’s waist, loving the feel of his sinuous, hungry movements under his hands.

“Give me a child, brother.” Loki breathed. “I want you to. I need you to.” He pressed closer, and knocked Thor onto his back. “Tell me you will. Did you read the book?”

Thor growled satisfaction, and started working on getting Loki’s shirt off. “Oh, I read the book.” Loki’s clothes were always such a wonderful challenge, when Loki didn’t simply use his magic to be rid of them. He loved unwrapping Loki, like a present. “I’m going to fill you up with my seed, brother. I’m going to fill you with retrizocan, and cause the DNA in your egg to-“

“Wi-“ Loki sounded momentarily confused, then he snarled, and pulled away from Thor.

“Nooo.” Thor moaned, softly, half-heartedly trying to hold him. “Loki, come on, it’s…” Loki climbed completely out of bed.

“Did you only read the first two chapters? That entire section doesn’t even apply to us! Do I look like a Cetosian to you?”

Thor resisted the urge to point out that Loki didn’t exactly look like a Jotun, either. All that reading, all those notes, and he hadn’t even been in the right section! “Loki, that book is huge!”

Loki crossed his arms, glaring at him. “Well? You always found some way around the reading when we were young! I knew you weren’t really learning it, I knew it was just because you were favorite-“

“Loki!” Thor grimaced, sitting up. They tried not to talk about… things like that. There were a lot of them. “I… just found other ways to learn.”

“Well, find another way to learn this!”

“I will!” He didn’t like Loki getting this agitated. He’d been off the pills for several days now, and stress could keep him from getting pregnant! “Why is this so important?”

“I-“ Loki started to speak, then stopped, and snapped his mouth shut. He turned his head away from Thor, and glared at the far wall, body tense. “I want you to understand the child is yours, truly. I don’t want anyone claiming it’s not a legitimate heir, just because I’m Laufey’s son.”

Well, since that was the reason he’d given, the one thing Thor knew was that that wasn’t the real reason. But still, he wanted to soothe the worry. “Brother, of course the child will be mine, if you let me be the father. Of course it will be heir. I would never let anyone claim otherwise. You are my brother; as much an Odinson as I am.”

Loki didn’t say anything. Thor supposed, by this theory of his, that wasn’t entirely true. By his theory, Odin would have had some mysterious biological influence on Thor’s conception that he certainly hadn’t had on Loki’s. It was a strangely painful thought, when they already didn’t share a biological mother.

But if that wasn’t really why he wanted Thor to learn this, why did he?

Something to think about.

“You know, brother, if you keep delaying like this, you’re going to end up pregnant all on your own. And where will your theory be then?” He stretched to reach Loki’s arm, and Loki let himself be pulled back to bed, still scowling, but relaxing.

“I will not. I’m not sleeping with anyone else.”

That was delightful to hear. Asgardians were constantly in and out of each other’s beds, but perhaps due to his Jotun heritage, Loki had always tended toward monogamy. And… Thor could not deny that he took a primitive satisfaction in being Loki’s preferred lover. “Well, at the rate I’m getting through that book, you’re going to be giving birth before you let me back in your... bed.” He drew Loki back onto the mattress, hand spreading pointedly over his hip, and kissed his neck. “And I will still be father, if you will let me.”

Loki made a soft noise, and shivered. “And if I don’t? If I decide to parent alone?”

“Then I will still be an uncle.” He smiled, feeling Loki’s pulse speed against his lips, as he brushed kisses along the sensitive flesh. Loki liked the feel of Thor’s short beard against him, it always made him shiver. “Perhaps I will never be a father. Perhaps I will just have to make my niece or nephew my heir. And of course, you know I would want to be a very involved uncle. You know I would want to help you with your child.”

Loki moaned, faintly. “Ah… And what if I choose another? What if I get tired of waiting for you to learn to read, and pick another to father my children?”

“You are still my brother, Loki. You know there’s no escaping that.” He smiled, a bit predatorily, against Loki’s chin. Loki had tried to free himself of his Asgardian family, and Thor in particular, often enough. It had never worked out well.

“You are quite persistent, brother.” Loki agreed, breathlessly. “But-“ He pushed Thor’s hands away, and firmly got up once again. “If you want to be more than that, you’ll have to prove yourself worthy, in yet one more way.” He smiled, sneaky and challenging and troublesome, everything Thor loved in him.

Then he swept away, and left Thor to contemplate his dread of the giant book.

—————

Thor stared at the book.

It stared back, full of deliberate menace. It was definitely trying to intimidate him on purpose. Probably cursed.

This whole thing might be just a prank by Loki! He’d probably cursed the book to be unreadable, and was faking this whole test and desire to get pregnant to drive Thor insane.

He flipped to the table of contents, right at the beginning. Not a single word made sense. Not a ‘the’, not an ‘of’. He was completely incapable of reading, and this book was mocking him!

Thor stood, and paced around his bedroom. This was ridiculous! Loki hadn’t cursed the book; he had protections against such things, he did learn eventually. Nor had he suddenly turned illiterate! This was a childish anxiety, nothing more! The book was dense and tedious, but not unreadable!

He paced a bit longer, convincing himself. Then he sat decisively at his desk, pulled paper and a pen toward him, and looked again at the table of contents.

Well, there it was, right there, laughably easy! Section Three, beginning with chapter fifteen, was labeled ‘Sexual Reproduction Among Carbogenetic Lines’! He’d gotten enough from chapter one to know that Carbogenetic was the category Asgardians, Jotuns, and most intelligent life throughout the galaxy fell into. Perfect! He’d been making this difficult for no reason!

He turned confidently to chapter fifteen, prepared to take notes and learn this madness, once and for all.

‘A complete understanding of the concepts from Section Two are necessary to fully grasp the upcoming material. You may need to refer to the charts on page 485, or the equations listed in chapter twelve, throughout the-‘

Thor picked the book up, and flung it, hard, out the window.

—————

Thor rolled over and sleepily engulfed Loki in his arms. “Mmff.”

Loki laughed softly, despite Thor’s arms entirely disrupting his reading. “Was my light keeping you awake?” It dimmed to near nothing, and Loki patted his arm. “Go back to sleep, brother. Your kingly duties kept you busy today.”

“‘m ‘wake.” Thor mumbled, pleased at Loki being so solicitous, and at the scent of Loki’s hair. Mmm. And the feel of Loki, trapped in his arms, contained and held. “You feel good.” he muttered. He squirmed a bit closer, to nudge his waking cock against Loki’s ass. “Gonna put a baby in you.” He tried to explain, head groggy. “Make you pregnant with sex.”

Loki’s laugh was nearly silent, but rumbled through his chest, and against Thor’s arms. “If you’d been vague from the start, you might have been able to get away with it. But now I’m enjoying this game too much.”

Thor made a noise of sleepy irritation. “More than you enjoy my cock?”

“Oh, I can be patient.”

Thor grumbled a bit more, but contented himself with nibbling the back of Loki’s neck. Loki never had seemed to share the Asgardian appetite for daily sex, but Thor most certainly did. “You could fuck me. Your theory doesn’t think that’ll get me pregnant, right?” Mmm. It had been too long since they’d done that, and his body warmed quickly to the thought. Loki was a dangerous creature in the best of circumstances, and having Thor open and vulnerable beneath him always drew out something thrilling and intense.

Loki’s laugh was soft and warm. “I don’t perform on command, King. I take you when you need taking.” He turned his head, and his lips briefly found one of Thor’s enfolding arms. “And I deny you your wants when you need denying, you greedy thing.” He rocked his hips back, rubbing his ass warmly against Thor’s cock, in vicious tease.

Thor growled softly, but submitted easily enough to the inevitable. Loki was never easily swayed from a game. “Brother, truly… why is this so important to you?”

“I like making you prove yourself.”

So, he could rule that out. He mused aloud, as he ran his hands gently over Loki. “No. And it’s not so I’ll claim your child. Why then? What does it mean?”

“It means you’re an illiterate fool.”

“I’m a fool of some kind, perhaps, but I do not for a moment think you care so much about me reading the book.”

Loki didn’t answer. But his breathing was relaxed and even, and soon lulled Thor back toward sleep.

Barely awake, he heard Loki’s soft voice. “Asgard is settled, now. It is peaceful and safe.”

“With your help.” Thor hoped the words were coming out. Were making sense. He hoped Loki had even really spoken what Thor had heard. “We needed you.”

“You needed me.” Loki murmured. Or maybe it was a dream. “I thrive in chaos, and you had so much.”

Was it a dream?

“But now you are peaceful and safe.” Words like distant waves. “What if I drift away, brother?”

Drift. The words drifted. Thor’s consciousnesses…

“I have no anchor to hold me here.”

Anchorless. Pulled. Depth…

He tightened his hold on Loki. And sleep claimed him.

—————

He strode into the Midgardian library, determined.

When he’d woken this morning, Loki had already been gone. But Thor remembered what had slipped from him the night before.

It was time to end this.

A startled-looking librarian approached him, eyes wide at the sight of an ancient god entering her modest little domain as if ready for battle. Thor set his feet as if for an attack

“Sir? May I help you?”

“Where do you keep books on sexual reproduction?”

—————

He waited.

They had an important dinner that night, honoring the opening of a new school. They had lost much to Ragnarok, including knowledge, and this school was the result of years of effort to save what they had. It was a serious, respectable occasion. And Loki wasn’t the only one who could play tricks.

Thor waited until a long, dull speech was underway. Then he touched Loki’s wrist, and leaned over to speak softly into his ear. “After dinner, I am going to fill you full of my semen. And my sperm are going to travel up into your cervix. And they are going to find your egg…” He tightened his fingers just slightly on Loki’s wrist. “And fertilize it.”

Loki almost knocked over the glass of water he’d been setting down, saving it only with a loud clunk. He got several looks.

Thor kept his laughter to himself. Barely.

—————

They fell through their door more than walked, and Thor had to catch them both, as Loki wrapped his legs around Thor’s hips.

“Fuck, brother…”

Thor nearly decided the floor was a perfectly acceptable place, but managed to hold onto himself. “My sperm,” he growled, between kisses, “are going to climb up your cervical mucus…”

“Yes, yes!” Loki was pawing at his clothes, trying to tear them off, as if he’d forgotten how to do it with magic, or even how to properly work buckles.

“into your uterus,” He landed them on a bed, finally, pinning Loki. “and all the way into your fallopian tubes.”

Loki looked utterly enspelled. “Fuck, Thor, please!”

How did buckles work, anyway? “Hundreds of my sperm will surround your egg,” he panted, “and battle to be the first to claim it. They will surround it, and tear through its membrane-“

Loki’s head smacked down on the bed, and he looked up at Thor, wild. His eyes were blown, nearly black, mouth panting for air, and he took a fierce grip of Thor’s hair. “Get these clothes off, brother! Now!”

Thor shredded them.

He loomed back over his brother, now both bare, and he could see the power Loki was feeling, in his eyes, in the way he spread his legs. Could see Loki knew that all of this was his to command.

He hooked his arm under one of Loki’s knees, and wasted no more time in burying himself in Loki’s wet, ready, fertile cunt. Loki gasped, as he always did, reminded of how well Thor filled him.

“Give me a child.” He breathed the words, reverent, cupping Thor’s cheek. “Give me your child.”

Thor kissed him, deep and hungry. And finally, finally, started to fuck him.

Loki moaned, and it filled Thor with… warmth, home, love, his! His brother, his love, his Loki, all the sweetness and trouble Thor could possibly want.

This wasn’t going to last long.

He got a hand between them, and took hold of Loki’s cock, getting another lovely sound. “One of my sperm will break through,” He spoke in time to the rhythm of their hips, pushing together, voice rough. “and reach your egg’s cytoplasm.”

“Yes, please!” Loki arched in ecstasy. “Please, I-“ He was close, already, teetering.

So was Thor.

“It will release its genes,” he hissed, “and your egg will lock out any other sperm.”

Loki had lost words, fingers digging into Thor, and Thor thrust in, as deeply as he could, and twisted his hand around Loki’s cock, knowing just how to finish him.

“And they will be bonded together, merged, forever!”

Loki gasped, and his body thrashed, as he tipped over into climax, and Thor could do nothing, would do nothing, but follow immediately.

It took them some time to recover. Thor thought he might have passed out, for a moment.

Finally, still panting, Loki pawed at Thor’s side. “You’re crushing the baby.”

Thor rolled off, and managed a weak snort. “It will be hours before my sperm even make it to your egg.” But… a baby. There would be a baby, Loki’s and his!

Then he laughed at himself, for the ridiculous thought. If he had contributed to Loki’s pregnancy at all, it was only to ease some stress from his mind! And that was a contribution he intended to continue. That was what fatherhood was - caring for the mother, caring for their child, being there for them both. ‘Sperm’ had nothing to do with it. But he would be a father all the same, and indulging Loki’s little kink was a fine place to start.

Loki cuddled in close, apparently willing to risk overheating, and Thor wrapped his arms around him. “Love you.” Loki murmured, sleepily.

Thor kissed his forehead. “Mother of my child.” he teased, gently. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated!
> 
> I’m on Twitter, [@FiveStillAlive1](https://twitter.com/FiveStillAlive1)


End file.
